Mikel Reparaz
Mikel (Wikiparez) Reparaz, also known as "Ray Parez", is the Senior Playstation Editor at GamesRadar. He has more angry comments directed towards him than any other editor at GamesRadar solely because he is a PlayStation editor. Currently holds the "rape" record for saying "rape" 8 times in a single episode: TalkRadar 44. Notable Facts: He is also prone to yelling "shut the f*ck up!" to his fellow hosts. Owner of a now-infamous t-shirt featuring the Pac-Man ghosts, to which Tyler Wilde expressed hostility. Reparaz then replied, "They're Pac-Man ghosts, you son of a bitch!" He is the only main host that is married. Unless proven otherwise, how he speaks on TalkRadar is a good indication of how he speaks to his wife, Diana. She is shown as of Talkradar 95 to be a practitioner of Judaism, and is one of the few women able to tolerate the tomfoolery made by the Talkradar crew. ...That, or she is incredibly skilled at hiding a quiet rage aimed towards them. Early years There are certain reports that Mikel is the love-child of David Caruso and Brian Wilson, as demonstrated in the portrait to the side. Mikel is also a staunch Grammar Nazi, as he was raised by "Wild English Majors who found me in the forest and raised me as their own." Even when he was a baby, Mikel had a beard. Mikel's wild English major parents had a good middle class economic background, but barely gave him any money to buy games. This lead to Mikel having one of the largest gaming collections the world has ever seen. He spent a whole year training in foosball to defeat his adopted English Major Spanish father only to find out he would never get a Game Boy. Other documented evidence we have during this time is that he dressed up as a Ghostbuster for Halloween, and everyone thought he was a repairman because of his name Reparaz. Also he was a student at Richland High School and exposed the whitewashing on urbandictionary.com The Beard Has a mighty beard. It holds infamy for the first beard to break the Epic Scale of Epicness. The mustache portion has been known to fly off and save people drowning in bodies of water. Tyler Wilde was one of the people rescued by Mikel's beard, but his veggieburger was not spared because of its pussyness. While he shaved his beard for his Halloween costume for 2009, no one at Future US remembered Mikel's beard growing back, because it prevents any digital cameras in a 20 meter range from taking pictures of him. At one point, the other hosts suggested shaving out a section in order for Mikel to more comfortably wear his microphone headset, because he said The Beard was getting tangled in it. Charlie Barratt, a.k.a. "Fake Mikel" referred to Mikel's beard in TR #98 as "trustworthy", acknowledging its superiority over his own beard. Collection of games and Knowledge Often referred to as "Wikiparaz" due to his increasing knowledge of random facts. In fact, some theorize that he knows every piece of information in the world but tones it down for the sake of TDards. Mikel is an avid collector of video games. He owns over 120,000 games including: 3 copies of "Blitzball League", 9 copies of "Superman 64" and every Wii party game ever invented. He has yet to play a PS3 and based his review of God of War III on the fact that he already knew everything about it. While Microsoft did pay him to score God of War III low, as they usually do with PS3 exclusives, that only stopped his from giving the game an Epic out of 10. He knocked the Ridge Racer enthusiasm right out of Kaz Hirai following a shit molecule expulsion in a lift. Mikel has a home made iPad made out of pizza boxes. Nobody has bothered telling Mikel that it's a mock up since it has almost as much functionality as the real thing. Review History of the major biases and bribery of Mikel Reparaz: Mikel has a major boner for Altäir from "Assassin's Creed". It is widely believed that Ubisoft paid Mikel 40 minutes of private time with Altäir's character model for a perfect 10 review score. Mikel currently denies this but admits that Microsoft paid him $1,000,000,000 to give the PS3 exclusive "inFAMOUS" a 7/10 score. However they had no control over the "Killzone 2" review which Mikel wished to reward with a 6 despite never playing the game. As evidenced by the picture above, Mikel was also paid over 9000 dollars by Nerf to give their Maverick gun a 14/10. While people think Mikel Raparaz's life is amazing due to lots of Microsoft money there was one condition: he had to watch every single Uwe Boll (pronounced "Ooveih Bowl" according to him) movie ever made. Mikel Reparaz is the only man on earth to experience such tragic events. Also, he is the only person in the world to complete the last Leisure Suit Larry installment. Somewhere on PS3 forums on NeoGAF someone is created a spiderweb chart of all the Publishers Mikel Reparaz has taken money from. In the future there will be a chart of how the circular flow of games bribery works. Twitter: @MikelReparaz